<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Picture by Yeshelloitsme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858680">The Picture</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeshelloitsme/pseuds/Yeshelloitsme'>Yeshelloitsme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Post Season 3 Finale, at least he got to see elias arrested, haha i just had to google how to spell assistants, i don’t think i spelled it right but oh well, ignore that little part where jon says the stranger took everything with sasha, jfc someone give martin a hug, no beta we die like archival assistan, who needs therapy when you can hurt your comfort characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeshelloitsme/pseuds/Yeshelloitsme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin cleaning out Tim’s desk and finds a picture of Tim with a woman he doesn’t recognize</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Stoker/Sasha James</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Picture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martin was still in shock. How do you deal with one of your closest friends remains being found after he blows up a circus full of skin mannequins who were going to destroy the world? </p><p>Martin kept expecting Tim to pop out from behind his desk with a camera telling Martin the last year had been one long awful prank.</p><p> </p><p>But he knew better then to mope around. Lukas was hardly around but he wasn’t one you should ignore work from. So when Martin got the email from Lukas telling him he should clear out Tim’s desk, he couldn’t refuse.</p><p> </p><p>He had just sat there for a bit. Sitting in Tim’s chair, thinking of the time Tim had tried to turn around in it and fallen off. Martin had laughed then, and he did now. Only to realize he would never hear Tim’s laugh again. No matter how much Martin hated Tim teasing, He’d trade anything for Tim to just laugh at how much Martin cared about spiders one more time. </p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of wallowing and moping, Martin decided he really did have work to do. And so it began </p><p>Tim had never been the most organized person, leaving stacks of different files all over with a system only Tim knew, cluttered pictures, knick knacks and 4 different mugs on his desk, and his drawers stuffed full of, well anything really. One time Tim had asked Martin to get him a pen from his drawer and martin had pulled out a banana peel.</p><p> </p><p>So clearing out his desk took a while. after 2 hours of just going through the top shelf, Martin had found a drawer full of pictures. there were some from Jon’s birthday party, some from when Tim was younger with a boy who Martin supposed was his brother, Danny, And some other pictures of people Marin didn’t recognize.</p><p>All the way in the back of the desk was one crumpled picture, which looked to be a few years old. Martin opened it and saw Tim, smiling with an arm wrapped around a woman’s shoulders. Martin<br/>didn’t recognize her but something about her nagged at him. Then, Martin noticed the writing on the back</p><p>“Me and Sasha 2014”</p><p>oh</p><p>Martin stared at the picture at this woman- at Sasha’s bright smile. could it be her? Sasha wasn’t really an uncommon name but oh god if it was her. Martin could feel pressure build between his eyes.</p><p>Sasha, sweet Sasha who had her tea black with honey, who would go on for hours ranting about her favorite books, who would comfort Martin after some particularly tough call with his mother.</p><p>How could he forget her? Looking down at the picture, Martin realized he was alone. The last one from their dynamic trio. The only one who could carry on the memories of all their drunken monopoly games, and of all their hours spent theorizing about Jon (“for the love of christ, Jon isn’t working with russia-“ “Martin none of us believe in jesus, and back to my point before i was rudely interrupted-“).</p><p>Martin missed them. He missed all of them. And now here he was, Alone. Sasha had been replaced by some evil skin monster, Tim had blown himself up and Jon was in a coma.</p><p>He knew he promised himself he would hold it together but he couldn’t. And so, Martin Blackwood, once again alone, began to cry</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>